The Librarian's Unexpected Journey
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: Siren McKenna's life as a librarian was as dull as dirt. All of her family had passed on when she was very young and all she has is a young kitten named Gandalf. The book Hobbit is one of her favorites and one night after seeing a shooting star she makes a wish to be a part of the story. Thinking herself a silly child, she goes to bed and suddenly finds herself at Bilbo's door.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own any of the concepts or original characters of "The Hobbit". This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Dreaming_

* * *

Siren Mckenna closed the book and held it to her chest as if it were something precious. The characters in this book seemed to come to life in her imagination as she read 'The Hobbit'. As a librarian in the small town of Devil's Flatt, Louisiana, she hadn't had the most exciting of lives but she did enjoy her job. Many books had fascinated her but this one had become a treasure for her. Each character felt like a real person, especially one named Thorin. She was fixated on the dwarf prince and his journey to take back his homeland. His stoic bravery resonated with her, reminding her of her father before he died.

Brian McKenna had been a police officer for ten years without ever being shot. He made up for it one day when a robbery suspect was eluding custody and took him hostage. The bastard killed her father when they wouldn't back up off of him. Her mother had died from cancer a year before. Heartbroken and alone, she was sent to live with her grandparents. They were good people but they weren't her parents. Siren retreated into her world of fiction and let the world pass by her.

It wasn't all bad. Her love of books and academics were what got her a scholarship to college and the job she had now. Siren walked out of the library while her supervisor locked up, waving to her in the parking lot. The book still lay in her hands as she got into her Camry to go home. Placing it carefully she laid it down on the passenger seat. The traffic late at night could be tricky and she had to watch out for the speeders in this neighborhood. It was a hazard to everyone in the city.

The last few weeks had been lonely since she had ended things with Drake, a guy she met in college. They had been together for years but from what she found out, he had been with 7 other girls while with her. That had been the last straw for her. What was really surprising was the fact that she wasn't really that upset over it. She just didn't feel anything for him anymore and he couldn't be loyal to anyone besides himself. All she wanted was a man who kept his word to her.

Siren pulled into the drive way of her home, the house her grandparents had left her in their will. She had been their only grandchild and had loved that house with a passion. Her kitten, Gandalf, met her at the door when she walked in. Smiling as the mewling kitty rubbed against her feet, Siren leaned down and picked up her companion. She rubbed face in the feline's soft gray fur. "Did you miss me, baby?" As if to answer her, the kitten let out a low mew. "I missed you too. Mama is home now."

It was late but Siren was also starving so she dialed up Pizza Hut and order a pan pizza and cheese sticks. Not exactly good for the figure but she tended to burn off anything she ate very quickly. She also opened up a can of Gandalf's favorite cat food and lay it in his bowl. The kitten practically pounced on it the moment the food hit the bowel which had Siren laughing. At that moment she remembered that she had left the book inside her car and walked out the door to retrieve it. It took only a moment to open the passenger side door and retrieve the book. She smiled, thinking on the antics of some of the dwarves when they first met Bilbo.

When Siren looked up, she saw a shooting star streak across the heavenly sky. Despite it being a tad childish, she closed her eyes and recited the old rhyme her grandmother taught her as a child.

"_Star light, star bright,__  
__The first fallen star I see tonight;__  
__I wish I may, I wish I might,__  
__Have the wish I wish tonight."_

In her mind and heart, Siren knew exactly what she wanted. She looked down to the book in her hands and wished that somehow she could be a part of it all. In her mind, the image of how she saw Thorin appeared, a prince tortured by the agonies of death and defeat at the hands of a fierce dragon. A part of her wanted to comfort him, wondered if anyone had ever tried. "What am I doing? Wishes are a waste of time, no matter how much you want them to come true." As if something in heavens heard her at that moment, an answering wind kicked up in the air.

Siren went back inside to wait for her pizza. Dinner alone was never that interesting so she ate quietly with Gandalf in her lap, snoring away now that he had a full tummy. After cleaning up a few things, she decided on a hot bath and dressed in her white satin gown. She brushed out her wavy long brown hair, wishing she knew how to tame the unruly bush. Her whiskey colored eyes frown into the mirror. In this gown someone could have mistaken her for someone from Middle Earth.

That thought had her smiling when she crawled into bed, Gandalf lying on the pillow next to her. Sleep came quickly and deeply, lulling her away from the troubles that always seemed to be knocking at her door. Everyone she had ever cared about was gone. There was a feeling of being lifted and a cold wind that surrounded her body. Siren thought herself to be dreaming until she hit the hard ground in the middle of the night. The taste of stale dirt is what roused from comma-like sleep. In the muffled distance she could hear voices.

"I know I heard someone out here." Someone ruffled through the grass. "It's a girl!" The voice was that of an older man with a deep timber to him. "Come help me get her inside. The poor thing looks like she been through something. We can't leave her here." Whomever the voice belonged to, she was grateful for his compassion. Someone hoisted her up into his arms and she came face to face with someone she had only seen in her dreams. It was Thorin. They just looked at each other for a moment and something passed between them that neither could name.

Inside the hobbit hole, Bilbo was trying not to have a tantrum over the dwarves that had consumed all of his pantry. When he saw Thorin carrying the small woman, he simply went to gather some blankets for her. Gandalf gave her a warm smile. "Do you have a name, child?" There was a crowd around them now as Thorin lay her by the fire. "My name is Siren." The name brought to mind the mystical creatures that his people had talked about that would beckon to men from the rocky shores with their beauty. Siren peered up at Thorin her wide brown eyes in awe of him. "Where am I?"

At that moment, the young hobbit came by with a quilt. She smiled at him and Siren noticed a blush on his cheeks. "You are in my home. My name is Bilbo Baggins." Her heart skipped a beat inside her chest. Had she really found her way into the story that had charmed her heart? "Thank you for your generosity, Mr. Baggins." He held up a hand. "Just call me Bilbo." Her smile became bright and happy. She had thought he may be the shy type when confronted by female attention. It was quite charming.

"It seems that like your namesake, you are capable of charming a male's soul." Siren looked back at Thorin, her heart thudding in her chest. He was even more handsome than she had imagined. "I am Thorin, milady." He took her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Siren felt her face grow hot. She was hesitant to let go of his hand but they were not alone. A fact that was made apparent as the others introduced themselves. The conversation that was to have taken place at Bilbo's dinner table happened there in the den with her present.

Gandalf watched the two of them interact and caught those subtle signs of attraction. There were not many incidents of humans and dwarves but it did happen occasionally. The girl just glowed around him and that worried him, considering the task they were now charged with doing. Now that she knew they were here, they would have to take her with them just to make sure that she wasn't some kind of spy sent to follow them. From the looks of it, no one would be objecting to the idea. The girl was attractive and seemed to be very sweet. "Siren? Would you be willing to accompany us on our journey?" Thorin frowned intently at Gandalf. "Gandalf, are you sure that …." The wizard held up a hand and silenced the prince. "She was left at our feet for a reason. I think it best not to question the why of it all. "

Siren understood Thorin's reservations about having a woman on this trip. It would be very dangerous. "I will come with you if you'll have me. I want to help if I can." Thorin looked surprised at her words. "You've barely known us three hours and you are willing to risk your life to help us?" Gandalf again saw that something between the two, it charging the air around them. "I have no home either, Thorin. You all seem like good people to me. I am healthy and strong, capable of doing what I can. Why shouldn't I go?" A slight blush tinged her cheeks. "I would also like to know more of you." Her small hand reached out and squeezed his own.

Gandalf, quite pleased at tonight's results, smiled. All the other dwarves had bed down in that small den. Siren saw no need to leave the room even if it was a room full of males. She had heard some of the others placing bets on whether or not Bilbo would come on their journey. Siren thought about participating but she had the unfair advantage in the situation and her sense of moral code kept her from doing so. Thorin sat by the fire and then their voices lifted up in song. Siren was transfixed by the tale they spoke of. His eyes seemed so tormented by the past that had taken everything from him.

Siren sat with Gandalf to her right, listening to them. She knew that what brought her here had a purpose for her and she would see it out. These were not just words on a page anymore but people of flesh and blood. Somewhere in her she would find a way to be of use in this adventure.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. There will more coming very soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Original disclaimer still applies.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_The Journey Begins_

* * *

Siren awoke to the warm smile of Bofur, the dwarf that wore this funny looking hat and had eyes that twinkled when he smiled. He lay a bundle of clothing next to where she had rested most of the night. "You can't be coming with us dressed like that, small one. Balin and I found these for you." She smiled up at him, which made the dwarf blush a little. "Thank you so much." He huffed a bit, trying to make light of the favor. "Go change. We have to leave very soon." Siren hugged the bundle to her body as she slowly made her way to the bathroom to change her clothing. There were leather breeches and dark blue tunic for her to wear, even a belt with a scabbard for a sword. Once she was dressed, the only thing of her own that Siren wore was the locket that had belonged to her mother.

As she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Bofur with a medium sized sword in his hands. "This was my sister's." Siren tried to deny the offer since it belonged to someone so precious to him but he would hear none of it. "Melynn was a generous soul and a warrior that could knock some of the males off their feet when she wanted to." The thought brought a smile to her face. "It is a good blade that I have kept with me." Siren tried to approach the topic carefully. "Bofur, how did you lose her?"

His twinkling eyes darkened a bit at the question and the sadness in them almost made her want to cry. "While the journey to the Blue Mountains, a small pack of Orcs attacked in the night. Melynn was one of the few fallen warriors that had heard them coming. I was just a lad when it happened." Siren felt her heart clench, knowing how that kind of pain can affect a person's life. She held out her hands for the weapon and Bofur lay it in her fingers. Siren carefully sheathed the weapon in the scabbard. She took the dwarf by surprise by giving him a fierce hug that brought back the twinkle that had been lost for those few moments.

"Get on with you, lass." Siren went back to the den where the others were waiting. Absently she combed her fingers through her long dark hair, wondering if the thick mass would get in her way. In one of the drawers in the hallway she found a bit of twine that she used to tie off a tight braid. With her hair tied back, the golden brown of her eyes gave her face an almost ethereal look. Thorin was there conferring with Balin on their plans but the prince's eyes did divert from the conversation when Siren entered the room. Balin had known Thorin for quite some time and had a healthy respect for the male. The others may not have notice Thorin's interest in the girl but he had. For far too long, Thorin's heart had been consumed by the need to avenge his people and take back their home.

The timing for it could have been better but Fate had a way of dropping exactly what you needed into your lap exactly when you need it the most. "I am worried about the woman's presence with us." Gandalf chose that moment to appear, taking the prince by surprise. Thorin looked a trifle annoyed that the older man was so good at that. "She has a fighting spirit, much like Bilbo. I wouldn't underestimate her either." That gave him room to pause and consider how she may be of benefit to their quest. Deciding it might be best to find out what he could, Thorin approached Siren, who was chatting with the twins. Her innocent face looked up at his curiously. "Is there something you needed, Thorin?" Her voice was as smooth as silk, gliding over the skin.

"I need to speak with you in private." She nodded and followed him into the back kitchen. "Do you have any experience in battle?" Siren had thought this may be coming. "I have never been in a real battle but my father had started training me when I was five years old." This caught his attention. "Your father?" The sadness in her eyes caused him to fight the urge to wrap her up in his arms. The woman brought out things in him that he thought long buried. "He was a protector of sorts for our town when I was a child. He died when I was ten years old when a thief used him to try to escape." The sentence was beyond bitter on her tongue but she refused to break down and that earned her a small measure of respect from him. "My grandfather saw to it that I was taught to defend myself. I learned to handle a sword when I was only 16 years old." Siren had been in a fencing club for many years and had taken her school to a few state championships. "I can handle myself, Thorin. I know you don't trust me just yet but I only time will remedy that."

He nodded. "Very well. Has Balin talked to you about the paperwork?" Siren nodded. "I signed only a few moments ago. Everything is in order." Thorin walked out, heading for Balin to see for himself that the girl had signed the document. His friend must have known what he wanted because it was already in his hand. Thorin examined the document and saw that she had signed on the dotted line and took note of the surname she used: 'Nightsong'. It almost made her sound like a dwarf female. The supposed 'burglar' was still in his comfortable bed, oblivious to what they were doing. He still couldn't understand Gandalf's insistence that the hobbit was the perfect addition to the company.

Siren slipped on a coat and a pack that Gandalf had given to her. It was almost refreshing how generous these men were to her. Other than from family, she had never had anyone be so kind to her. They all piled outside and was caught by surprise when Thorin pulled her up onto his horse behind him. "The only other pony we have is too small for you. You will have to suffer my company for the duration." Siren could have sworn she heard one of the other mumble, "I highly doubt she minds."

They commenced the ride to their goal while Siren was counting down the moments, keeping an ear open for her favorite hobbit and sure enough his voice rang. "Stop! Wait!" Thorin turns the horse to face Bilbo while Siren smirked, feeling almost smug that the hobbit had surprised them all except her and Gandalf. Balin examined the contract and welcomed their burglar into the company. Bilbo did frown when he saw her on the back of Thorin's horse and she swore that was a look of jealousy in his eyes. Oh dear. That definitely wasn't what she had intended to happen when she formed a friendship with the hobbit. This may be a problem.

The ride was very peaceful for her. Thorin didn't say a word for a long while and she took in this new world. Some of the butterflies that had come to her palm were strange colors in there beautiful patterns that she had never seen before. Thorin wondered if he ever looked at the world the way Siren did, with an almost childlike fascination. Her way with people and animals was almost magical. He had seen the butterflies flocking to her palm as if it were made of pure nectar. The girl was aptly named because her charm was hard to resist, even for him but he needed to keep his head clear while on this journey.

It was getting late in the day and they had made significant progress to their next stop. Thorin felt a warm body against his back that was not moving. He turned slightly and caught her before she could fall. He had to chuckle at the sleeping waif in his arms. Not many were able to fall asleep on a horse and even fewer were able to actually 'stay' on the horse while doing it. The other men were tying up their horses and Bilbo came upon him. "I can take her if you need some help." Thorin looked at the sleeping angel in his arms and found it very hard to let her go but he needed to see to his men. He handed the girl to the hobbit who managed her weight very well, carrying her off.

Bilbo sat next her, using his shoulder to brace her head up while they sat on the green grass together. Bofur was working on cooking supper for them. The smell of the food was initially what had woken Siren up from her slumber. Her dreams had been slightly disturbing. In them she saw her mother with a small baby in her arms but the eyes were wrong. The child was not her and her mother had been in garb similar to that of the women in this world. It had felt so real that frightened her to some point. What did it mean? "Are you alright?" Bilbo frowned at her, worriedly. "I am fine. I have been plagued by strange dreams most of my life. They just feel so real sometimes." He shrugged. "Some people believe they are portents to events or even a way of reliving the past."

Bofur called them over for supper. Siren helped pass out bowls to all the men first, including Thorin. Bombur tried to take more than his fair share and nearly got his fingers smacked for it. Siren knew the next part of the story mainly would consist of an incident with trolls so she ate what she could so she would have her strength. Once she had done that, Siren needed to stretch her legs but didn't wonder too far from the camp. "Would you join me for stroll, milady?" The offer came from Balin, the dwarf she considered Thorin's advisor. "My name is Siren, Balin. I am no highborn lady." The older male chuckled and she took his arm as they walked. "You seem restless, lass. Is everything alright?" There was nothing he could do to help her. "I have strange dreams sometimes and I had another this time that has been wondering about things in my past. I don't like having to question things that I thought were beyond reproach."

Balin nodded. "If life has taught me anything it is that nothing is for certain. There are too many variables to consider. The world is a scary place but as long as you have things to help hold you steady, like good friends and family, you will be alright. "Their walk was cut short when Kili and Fili came looking for Thorin and she knew exactly why. "Looks like trouble." The dwarves rounded about, gathering their weapons. Siren's was still strapped to her hip and she follow Balin while he retrieved his from his horse. "Let's go, lass."

As she had read, they all ended up in a pile against each other about to be eaten. Siren wouldn't have minded so much but she was directly on Thorin at the moment. They both felt it. Her body began to ache in an intimate nature, indicating that she was in sore need of his body. Thorin was learning the true meaning of the word 'torture'. Siren's curvy body smashed up into his was enough to make him take a bite out of someone at the moment. She fit against him just the way he liked and those soft pink lips were beyond tempting. His body had gone rock hard in almost no time once she thrown on top of him.

Siren listened as Bilbo started that annoying conversation about how to cook dwarves. She hopped up and made her way to Bilbo. "You have to shave them too!" The troll gaped at her but she continued. "Have you seen those beards? There could be anything crawling amongst all that. I wouldn't take the chance." Once Gandalf made his entrance, she watched as the sun came shining through and turned the trolls to stone. "You were brilliant!" Bilbo's smile was bright and contagious. She couldn't help chuckling at his excitement. For someone who wanted nothing of adventure, Bilbo came alive in the midst of the exciting situations.

"So Lady Nightsong, you have a problem with beards?" Ori teased and she just smiled. "Actually I find a beard quite attractive. Gives a male a certain something." She walked over and gave the young one a peck on the cheek. The rest of the group laughed as the dwarf sputtered at the small gesture. In the back she saw Thorin give an honest to God smile that lit up those beautiful eyes. As Siren walked past him to retrieve her sword, she remarked to him. "You are more dangerous than you seem." Amusement still lit up his eyes even though the smile had disappeared once he saw her looking towards him. "How is that, Lady Nightsong?" She picked up her sword, strapping it back onto her waist. "With a smile like that, you could move the ground out from underneath a girl's feet."

* * *

_**I have a mad crush on Richard Armitage. Can you tell? *giggles***_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character. I live through her.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**What you think you know**_

* * *

Siren watched as the group found the small cave where Gandalf would retrieve Sting for Bilbo. She had had to reassure her new friend a few times over that she was fine. This was something that the modern world had been lacking; compassion. It was always suck 'who give's a fuck' kind of world. Here it was not always the case and it gave her hope. A commotion began in an area of the brush. The men were readying themselves for some kind of attack but none came. Siren had to hide a small smile as Radagask the Brown made his entrance. He was exactly as she had imagined him to be and his affinity with animals was admirable.

As Gandalf walked past her with the other wizard, the man looked at her strangely, almost as if he had seen her before but Siren knew they had never met. She fingered at the locket that she wore around her neck. "That was odd." Thorin was suddenly right beside her, a fact that reassured her. He noticed the bit of gold under her shirt. "What is that you have there?" Siren smiled sadly but answered him anyway. "It was my mother's. It came to me once she died." She knew the words were coming before even he did. "It was a long time ago and I was just a child. There are others who have seen far worse."

He nodded. "It does not mean the pain doesn't cut just as deep." Siren reflected briefly on how much she hated her height at some point in her life and thanked the grace of god for putting her on eye level with Thorin. When his rough fingers touched her face, she thought her heart would stop beating. Thorin hadn't been sure of what his intentions were when he first approached her again but now his heart was sorely tempted to take what she offered without saying a word. The fact that he wanted her was very clear. The reaction he had to her earlier was very potent, not to mention how those eyes made him forget all else but her.

Siren heard it when he did, the growling of the worgs that she had known about to come. She could almost scream in raw sexual frustration but decided to take it out on the worgs that came bounding in. One came at her quickly but Siren managed to swing her sword quickly, lopping off the right hind leg. Disable and unable to run, she easily killed the animal by severing the head. She took a few people by surprise with her lethal efficiency, including herself. Swinging a blade had always felt so natural to her, like she had been born to it. "Who did you tell about your quest outside your kin?!" Gandalf's insistence was evident. "No one."

"Who did you tell?!" They needed to get out of that situation but a problem with that soon arose. "We have no ponies. They've bolted." Ori's face seemed nervous and Siren wished she could reassure the young one. She felt an arm at her waist pulling her. Thorin pulled a little closer, needing the reassurance that she was near and safe. When Radagask offered to divert the Orcs so they could escape, she felt a little guilty that he was risking so much for them. "Please be careful." The older man smiled slight, took her hand, said something that she assumed was Elvish since she had heard Gandalf speak it, kiss her hand and left. When Siren looked away, Gandalf was eyeing her strangely but not saying a word.

The situation would come under further scrutiny if they hadn't been in a need to escape. Soon enough she was running aside the dwarf prince. The valley as filled with the sounds of howling from the worgs chasing down the brown wizard. Siren muttered a silent prayer for the man's safety, hoping he got away in one piece. They went from boulder to boulder evading the mangy animals dogging their steps. Siren saw Thorin eye Gandalf suspiciously. "Where are you leading us?" There was no time to answer. She heard the worg above them on the boulder where they stood. Kili armed his bow and shot the worg. Dwalin and one of the others attacked the Orc rider but it was too late. The noise had alerted the others in the pack to their location.

Siren watched as the worgs started to flee towards their spot. "RUN!" Her feet took off before her mind could catch up. They were soon surrounded by the howling pack and her nerves were starting to make her antsy. She noticed Gandalf heading towards the boulder where the path to Rivendale would be found but she stayed with Thorin and the other dwarves. "Kili! Shoot them!" The others thought themselves abandoned by the wizard. Siren was at Thorin's side, sword drawn. "Hold your ground!" Gandalf popped up and beckoned them towards the boulder. Thorin gripped Siren's hand quickly as they made for the boulder. He saw to it that she was the first in and then the rest piled in after her. Siren didn't know what to make of his actions but decided not to read too much into it.

Thorin was the last to enter the cave and Siren felt like she could finally breathe. He glanced her way and those beautiful eyes softened towards her for a moment and then he looked away. Balin had noticed the brief exchange and thought to himself that Thorin had finally met someone that he would see as an equal. For a human, she was very small, about the size of a dwarf and very pretty. Maybe once the situation was calmer, things could develop further. He wanted nothing more than to see Thorin settled with a family of his own. Dwalin found the path in the back part of the cave and they followed it best they could, not knowing where it may lead them. But Siren knew.

Rivendale's beauty was even more magnificent in person than in her mind. Bilbo seemed to be in as much awe as she did of the wondrous city. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her and she just nodded. She knew that the exchange between Gandalf and Thorin would not be a pleasant one. His hatred for elves was potent and he was very vocal on the subject. As they made their way to the city, Siren noticed Thorin lagging behind just a little so she slowed her pace until they were side by side. "Are you alright? I know you have no fondness for elves. This can't be easy." Thorin could hear the concern in her voice. "I will do what I must to see this through." He reached out and touched her face softly. "Do not worry about me."

Bilbo was looking back at them with an avid interest that Siren had thought would be more focused on Rivendale. If things continued this way, she would have to have a talk with him. She had no idea if there could be anything between her and Thorin but she knew that she didn't want to see her budding friendship with Bilbo tear apart from jealousy. It wasn't long before they reached the entrance to Rivendale and Gandalf was greeted by one of elves. "My Lord Elrond is not here." She knew what was coming but was not sure how to react. Something about this place felt familiar but not in the way she expected. It made her uneasy. That was when she heard the horses surrounding them. Both she and Bilbo were forced into the center of the group. Thorin kept her close to him.

Once Elrond was in speaking distance and Gandalf conveyed his greetings, Siren noticed that Lord Elrond seemed vaguely familiar. The way he held himself reminded her of a man from her dreams. "Strange for Orcs to come so near to our borders. Someone or something must have drawn them near." Gandalf nodded apologetically. "That may have been us." Thorin approached Lord Elrond but kept Siren near him. "Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain." Thorin's attempt at diplomacy was admirable even though his discomfort at his surrounding was obvious. "I do not believe we have met." Elrond held his own with the dwarf prince and gave the impression that he must have had great respect for Thorin's grandfather at one time. "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

That small fact was unimpressive from she could see of his expression. "Indeed? He made no mention of you." It was going to take a lot more than this quest to vanquish any lingering ill will he had towards the elves. What surprised her was Elrond's reaction to her. "Such beauty is always welcome here." Gandalf said something in elvish, nodding toward her locket which had come out from behind her shirt. "The resemblance is there. What is your name, child?" Thorin felt a tinge of panic. What was this elf up to? "Siren Nightsong." The look he gave her was of utter astonishment and Elrond waved a hand to one of the other elves. "Go fetch Aragorn. I need to speak with him." That caught her attention right away. "Please, Lord Elrond. What is going on?"

The look of compassion on his face did nothing to calm Thorin's fears. Strange how she had already become important to him. "That locket you wear has Elvish markings on it. They read, 'To my good friend upon the birth of your daughter'. I know this because I was the one who gave it to your mother." The other dwarves just stood there, almost riveted byt what was unfolding. "You were born here in Rivendale, not long after your father passed. Not many knew that your mother was pregnant when she came here with your brother." Siren was having a hard time believing any of this. She knew who she was. How could this be?! "But my size….." Elrond stopped her right off. "Your mother was part dwarf herself. You took after her while your brother after your father. To be honest, your Gilean's spitting image. That name had her taken aback. "Your mother disappeared sometime around your second year. We thought you had been kidnapped or worse."

This was all too much for her and Siren fainted, her feet giving way. Thorin caught her as she came down, seeing that she had just received one hell of a shock and so had he. His little Siren was a princess of Gondor. The only mystery left to him was who had been responsible for her disappearance. He did not envy her the pain that this situation was going to cause. He carried her inside to a small settee where he laid her down. Balin checked in on the young one as well. The other dwarves hovered around the doorway. Bilbo was anxiously lingering nearby, almost pacing up and down the floor. Slowly she began to come to, the first name slipped her lips unconsciously. "Thorin." She reached for him and his hand took hers. "I am here."

Now that they knew she was alright, the other cleared the room so they could be alone for a moment. "I don't know what to make of all of this." Thorin smiled slightly and squeezed her hand. "It seems that you are full of surprises." Siren sat up, her small fingers touching his face and her lips slowly brushed against his in the sweetest kiss she ever experienced. He did not resist, his own lip tasting the luscious pink lips that had beckoned to him ever since they met. When they parted, Thorin laid his lips upon her forehead and just held her. "So it would seem."

* * *

_**Author's note:** _I am aware that I took liberties with some of the facts of this story to include Aragorn and a few others so forgive that please. Further explanation to how some of this came about will be in the next chapter. I would like to know what you think of the twist in this story so far.


End file.
